blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara MacHenry
Barbara MacHenry is the house mother, relating to the sorority sisters. Mrs. Mac is most compared and similar to Mrs. MacHenry (played by Marian Waldman in the original Black Christmas). Biography Mrs. Barb is like the mother and the leader of all the sorority sisters she is so nervous and the sister that ever wants to calm the things that are happening, she is a sister who gets along with all and sometimes good with Heather. Black Christmas (2006) His first appearance was with all the sorority in the tree waiting to open the presents and asking everyone about who is the secret Santa of everyone to put the tags on the presents, and then she asks about who is the secret Santa for Billy lenz who finally results that is Heather who don´t buy any present for Billy because she says that she no feel really good buying a present for a serial killer so she don't buy anything, then when the sisters start to receive strange calls from Billy lenz and Agnes from the phones of two other sister Claire and Megan who had already been killed by Agnes, she becomes a little nervous but at same time trying to calm the sisters and telling everyone to open the presents, Later when the ex boyfriend of Kelli "Kyle" enter to the house saying he did not want to disturb them and came through the window but then all the sisters including her start to suspect that he is the person who is making the calls and the guilty that the other girls have disappeared so the she girls say to him that get out from the house where Dana insult him calling an "Asshole" and he answers saying "Happy Christmas bitches", then she and the other sisters meet Leigh the half sister of Claire however she and the girls also start to have some suspects about her, and asking her to shown a card where says that she is really the sister of Claire, then when eve the weird sister also disappear and the power goes out Dana goes down of the house to fix it, however when she goes down of the house Dana is also attacked by agnes and Killed rapidly, then the sisters also receive a call from Dana´s Telephone hearing a shout and saying the words "Now she is my Family" so the other sorority sisters and Leigh get out from the house to look for Dana but nobody founds her, however Heather and Leigh found the car of eve and inside of it her decapited head then when the girls enter again to the house Mrs. mc really nervous and scared ask the girls what´s happening but nobody answer when then she says that Billy is again there and Melissa try to calm her telling that Billy is death and no there, so Kelli calls to the police saying that 3 girl have disappear and on is dead but the police says that they can´t work because of the snow so she and Heather say the girls to get out from the house and go to a sure place but Kelli, Leigh and Melissa don´t want to go because as sisters everyone wants to wait that the girls return, however she and Heather don´t want to stay anymore on the house so both try to get out from there. Death When Mrs. Mac and Heather are inside the car she tell Heather to get out from the car and clean the mirror giving her a little broom to clean it but she don´t know what is that thing so Mrs. Mac exit from the car and start cleaning the mirror while curses heather calling her a "Fucking frigid princess", (Billy was inside the car) then the car start to move and she sees the eye of Billy in the mirror, at same time he kills Heather butchering her inside the car and making that all her blood splatter on the mirror, So that make that Mrs. Mac scared a lot of and it rolling backwards bumping into a door and causing that an icicle fall from the ceiling and impaled her in the eye killing her instantly. Trivia *She was the only sister who was no killed by Agnes or Billy and only being frightened by Billy after killed Heather which caused her to die. *Her character is based on Mrs. MacHenry (played by Marian Waldman in the original Black Christmas). *She is played by Andrea Martin, who played Phyllis in the original Black Christmas. Quotes *"Come on girls we have to open the presents." To the sorority sisters *"Where is Billy present?." To the sorority sisters *"Billy never enter to the house, he was living here." To the sorority sisters *"What did you want?." To Leigh before meet her *"Claire´s surname is Crosby and here says Colvin." To Leigh *"He is here truth? Billy lenz is here." To the sorority sisters and Leigh *"We will call you when we were at the police station." To Kelli *"Privileged bitch. Frigid Southern princess." To Heather Gallery Black-christmas.jpg 2007 black christmas 002.jpg|the sisters watching to who is upstairs Black-christmas-2006-andrea-martin-and-lacey-chabe1.jpg Black-christmas-2006-andrea-martin-sctv-house-mother-remake-orginal-character.jpg Black christmas still 02 mgm.jpg|Mrs. Mac and the soroity sisters Black.Christmas.2006.DVDRip.LATiNO 8.jpg Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:2006 remake characters Category:Characters